A repair link for chain is useful to replace one or more damaged links of a segment of chain to allow it to be returned to service. Such a repair link can also be used in some applications as a coupling link to couple a segment of regular chain to another object.
Some repair links are designed to be of a single-use type that can only be closed to connect to one or more adjacent links a single time. Other repair links can be opened and closed multiple times as desired.
For heavy chain such as is used in industrial and mining applications, it would be desirable to provide a repair link that has robust strength, sufficient useful life under harsh wear applications, wide mobility to not limit movement of the chain, compatibility with current chain designs and easy to use features for making connections to adjacent chain links or other objects. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a repair link suited for use with twist link chain (i.e., where the opposing eyes of each chain link are twisted or rotated relative to each other).